


A Teenage Incubus in California

by lydiaire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Awkward Sexual Situations, Except the bad guys., F/M, Incubus Stiles Stilinski, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Succubi & Incubi, basically just porn, tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydiaire/pseuds/lydiaire
Summary: Stiles’s face was pale, his eyes wide as he silently begged for answers from his father. Why did this make sense to him? What was he, what was his mom? Incubus, succubus? Was Deaton really trying to say that both Stiles and his mother were sex demons? The hilarity of that thought almost drew a laugh out of Stiles. Sure, the only virgin left in his whole group of friends was some sort of sex demon.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Erica Reyes/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski/Everyone, Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore, Stiles Stilinski/Kira Yukimura, Vernon Boyd/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 29
Kudos: 251





	1. Sweet Sixteen Ain't That Peachy Keen

**Author's Note:**

> The timeline and canon do not apply here, this is just an excuse to write Stiles having sex with as many different people as possible. Also, I don't own Teen Wolf and make no money off of it. Additionally, the existence of incubi in this fic means there are inherent consent issues. Both because they require sex to survive, and because of the effect they have on others to entice them into sex. So do be aware of that, as if it's not your cup of tea you might not want to read.

The entire pack was gathered at the loft in celebration of Stiles’s sixteenth birthday. Derek had grudgingly permitted them to use the space for a small, pack only party (which was fine as that was basically Stiles’s whole friend group anyways.) After a superhero movie marathon and lots of pizza courtesy of their alpha, the pack gathered around Stiles and his cake and gifts, counting down as though it were New Years to the exact time of Stiles’s birth, 11:32 PM.

“Four, three, two, one!” Everyone chanted. As they reached one Stiles took a deep breath to blow out the candles and promptly fell to the side out of his chair and to the ground. 

At first everyone was silent and in shock, a silence broken by Jackson snickering, “C’mon Stilinski, only you could fall out of a chair while sitting down!” 

Isaac began to chuckle as well before Scott yelled out from where he was crouched besides Stiles’s head, “I think he fainted!”

Jackson laughed louder, quieting when Derek glared at him. 

Stiles opened his eyes slowly, gazing blearily at the pack’s concerned faces around him. “What? What happened?” he groaned, squinting his eyes from the bright ceiling light above. 

“You fainted dude, are you okay?” Scott asked. 

Derek interjected before Stiles could answer, “That witch yesterday, did she hit you with something? Say anything strange to you? Give you something?”

“What? No, I-” Stiles struggled to sit up, managing to by bracing himself on Scott, “No I don’t think so. I’m sure I’d remember if she gave me something. I don’t think she said anything to me either.”

“Do you think she did something to Stiles?” Scott asked, looking up at Derek.

“I don’t know. I don’t think we should risk it.” Derek answered, brows drawn together over his eyes. 

“Oh please! Stilinski's just a klutz, you should see him in lacrosse,” Jackson sneered.

“Healthy people don’t faint for no reason, Jackson,” Lydia said icily, “We should take him to Deaton. He’s the only one who might have some idea what could be going on.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Could you explain what happened and how you felt just before you fainted, Mr. Stilinski?” Deaton said. 

“I was about to blow the candles on my cake, when, I don’t know, I started to feel a bit dizzy and it was too hot and then just darkness. Until I woke up with everyone around me.” Stiles grimaced, cupping the back of his neck with his hand. 

“Candles? Is today your birthday?” Deaton asked.

“Yup.” Stiles said, popping the p sound obnoxiously, “the big one-six.”

“I see.” Deaton turned to address the pack, “If you could please move to the waiting room to give Mr. Stilinski and me some privacy? And Scott,” he said softly, “if you could please call the Sheriff and ask him to come immediately.”

Scott blanched slightly, but nodded and led the group out of the room, dialing on his phone.

“Well Mr. Stilinski, it appears it’s time to introduce you to another facet of the supernatural world, one you are far closer to than werewolves.” he walked across the room to a file cabinet, opened the top drawer and fished around. He drew out an old leather bound book, its hcover littered with scratches and gouges, disheveled pages ready to spill out. “Here it is,” he said, handing the book to Stiles, “a history of your species.”

“My species?!” Stiles spluttered. “What the hell do you mean my species?”

Deaton leveled a cool look at Stiles as he flailed and carried on. “You are an incubus Mr. Stilinski, just as your mother was a succubus before you.” 

The door slammed open, Sheriff Stilinksi entered, already asking, “What happened to Stiles?”

“Sheriff Stilinski,” Deaton nodded politely at the Sheriff’s outburst, “I assume you remember your wife’s unique condition. It appears your son has inherited the same trait. He is transforming into an incubus.”

John scrubbed a hand over his face, “It’s genetic?”

“Dad? What’s going on?” Stiles’s face was pale, his eyes wide as he silently begged for answers from his father. Why did this make sense to him? What was he, what was his mom? Incubus, succubus? Was Deaton really trying to say that both Stiles and his mother were sex demons? The hilarity of that thought almost drew a laugh out of Stiles, sure the only virgin left in his whole group of friends was some sort of sex demon. 

“Your mother was a succubus. I’m sure you’ve heard the term before, though the popular culture and mythology are not quite right. You are not a demon, neither was your mother, though succubi and incubi are sustained by sexual energy. They are merely just another species of creature, just like werewolves,” Deaton soothed.

Stiles was not soothed. “Don’t say- you can’t- I didn’t want to tell my dad!”

“Stiles. Stiles, it’s okay. I already knew son,” John said, drawing his son into his arms to hold and calm him. 

“Y-you knew? You know about werewolves?”

“I’ve known for a long time. About werewolves, and the Hales, your mother was a supernatural creature afterall, and Dr. Deaton has kept me updated on the new developments since then.” John smoothed his hands over Stiles’s short hair, wincing as his son’s eyes grew watery.

“Why didn’t you tell me you knew?” Stiles sniffed, rubbing his hand under his nose. He didn’t mean to be so emotional, but it had been incredibly stressful keeping the supernatural world from his father. The kid inside of him had just wanted to tell his daddy everything and let the adults handle it, but the only child of a single parent in him demanded that his father be protected at all costs. 

“Oh kid, I was hoping that you would tell me yourself at some point. I didn’t want to push you.” John drew Stiles into a hug, patting his back gently. “Wait. You knew this was genetic and never warned Claudia and I?” John questioned Deaton. 

“There was only a 50% chance he would inherit the gene, and then only a 25% chance that the gene would present itself. I saw no reason to frighten you and your wife unnecessarily.” Deaton placated. “More importantly, it’s Stiles’s 16th birthday. I’m sure you remember when your wife turned 16?”

“Aw hell.” John said, he could feel a stress headache forming behind his eyes.

“What happened Dad?”

“Well, this is probably too tmi for you, but as you know your mom and I dated through highschool? When she turned 16 she had a bunch of fainting spells, it was the school nurse who recognized what was happening, she was a lot like Dr. Deaton. Your mom was transforming. She was adopted, k’know? So we didn’t know it was genetic. And well,” John gulped, “she needed to feed right away, we only had two days the nurse had said, so we, your mother and I had to... make love for the first time.”

“Oh dad gross!” Stiles yelled, face screwed up in disgust. “Wait, does that mean? Do I have to ‘feed’ as well?” Stiles looked imploringly at Deaton. 

Deaton cleared his throat. “Yes, you have 48 hours to feed on someone’s sexual energies by engaging in a sexual act with them or else your body will not survive the transformation.”

“You mean I have to fuck someone?” Stiles asked, excited momentarily before remembering his lack of luck in the lovin’ department till this point. He was doomed. He was going to die a sixteen year old virgin.

“Stiles! Language!” John scolded.

“There are no rules dictating who takes what role, but you are essentially correct.” Deaton clarified.

“Oh god I’m gonna die,” Stiles wailed, “no one wants to have sex with me!”

Three pairs of eyes turned to the door where Derek Hale stood after clearing his throat loudly. “Stiles, Sheriff… I couldn’t help but overhear… I- I would, I mean someone wants to have sex with Stiles. I want to, i-if he wants to with me… I would have sex with you Stiles.” Derek forced out.

“No. No, no, no. Absolutely not.” John hissed, “You will not be having sex with my 16 year old, underage son.” 

Stiles shook the shock off his face, “Dad, you’re three years older than mom, so when she transformed you were 19.” Stiles reminded him.

“It’s not the same, Stiles. Your mother and I started dating while we were in school together and neither of us had been arrested for murder. Twice.” John said. 

“Come on dad! If you’ve known about werewolves this whole time then you know Derek definitely didn’t commit any murders! Plus, I- I don’t know, I trust Derek, dad, I know that he’ll put my needs first, that he’ll take care of me.”

“Fine. Fine, but I’m going to pretend it’s not happening, and I get all the bacon and steak I want for the next month!” John said.

“Ha! Yeah right, dad. A week.” 

“Two weeks. Or else I’ll have to give you and Derek a safe-sex talk, complete with powerpoints. I do want to make sure my precious son is safe after all.” John said slyly.

“No! Fine, okay two weeks, but please eat some vegetables as well.” Stiles said as he gave his father the most guilt inducing look he could manage.

With a resigned sigh, John hugged Stiles once more, “Fine.”


	2. I’ll Make it Feel Like the First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Derek, relax, I know that you aren’t manipulating me to kill my family. This isn’t the same situation at all, you aren’t trying to hurt me, I know you’re doing this to save my life.”

When Derek first moved into the loft, it was a massive struggle for the pack to convince him to invest in some decent furniture and creature comforts. So long he had lived in abysmal conditions, partially out of desperation, and also partially as self-inflicted punishment for destroying his family and home. It truly felt like success for Stiles everytime he was able to help convince Derek that there was nothing wrong with owning a nice couch, or an actual bed, especially when one had as much money as Derek. 

Stiles slightly regretted insisting on such a comfortable couch now, as he struggled to stay awake so that he and Derek could have their big ‘so you want to take my virginity’ talk, and get down to the actual virginity taking now what Stiles’s life depended on it. They each sat on opposite cushions, facing the TV that wasn’t on, waiting for the other to start talking.

He stifled a yawn and turned to Derek, “So. How do you want to do this?” Derek’s eyebrows drew together, though Stiles knew that they were his thinking brows, not angry ones (Stiles had of course become fluent in Hale eyebrows as a self-defence mechanism in the early days of the pack.)

“We should talk first.” Derek said. Stiles resisted the urge to laugh at the thought of Derek stringing together enough words to even begin to cover everything that went down tonight. 

The silence grew between them again and Stiles was sure he was going to have to break it again. “Do-”

“My first time was with Kate Argent.” Derek blurted out. “I was about your age. She was a few years older than I am now. Her being older was… part of the appeal I guess. She seemed experienced. It was flattering to think she was interested in me. Obviously- well obviously we know how that turned out. I just. I want to make sure you know that this isn’t because of your age or manipulating you.. I just-”

“Derek, relax, I know that you aren’t manipulating me to kill my family. This isn’t the same situation at all, you aren’t trying to hurt me, I know you’re doing this to save my life.”

Derek winced at the reminder of his family, but nodded when Stiles reiterated that Derek didn’t want to hurt him. That was the furthest thing from what Derek wanted as possible. He just wished this could all happen under different circumstances, not under the duress of a threat on Stiles’s life. Maybe it was silly but he wanted romance, and he wanted Stiles to want romance as well. 

“Could we maybe… kiss first? It’s not that I’ve never kissed anyone!” Stiles hurried to reassure Derek, “I totally kissed Lily Fisher in fifth grade during a game of spin the bottle, I’m not that pathetic. And don’t tell anyone but Scott and I used to practice kissing sometimes, so I’m not totally inexperienced.” 

Derek smiled at Stiles’s blush and the faint scent of lime peel that accompanies embarrassment. “Of course,” Derek placated, “but you know that kissing a different person can be a totally new experience, so we should kiss a bit, just to get used to it.”

Stiles bit his lip, and stared at Derek’s lips, gathering the courage. He may have gathered too much courage as he lunged towards Derek’s face, their teeth clattering together painfully. Stiles started to pull away, mortified at his adolescent awkwardness. Derek put his palm around the back of Stiles’s neck before he could pull away, though, drawing him back in gently, and placing delicate slightly opened mouthed kisses over Stiles’s gaped mouth. 

Stiles refocused, and allowed Derek to take the lead, grasping onto Derek’s too tight t-shirt so hard his fingers ached. They continued on for several minutes, Derek guiding Stiles slowly through each change; adding tongues to the mix, nibbling lightly on Stiles’s lush bottom lip, and sucking faint marks on the pale line of his throat. Stiles took to each new element easily, and his eagerness only pushed them further. He attempted to push Derek back to climb in his lap when Derek slowed his mouth and leaned back, putting a bit of space between them.

“Did- Did I do something wrong?” Stiles’s voice faltered at the last half of his question.

Derek was quick to reassure him, “No of course not baby, it’s just it’s almost three in the morning and you’ve had a wild night. We have 48 hours, so why don’t we get some rest so that we have all the energy to make tomorrow something to remember.”

Stiles let out a full-bodied yawn, realizing suddenly how heavy his eyes felt. The throbbing in his pants had distracted him from the throbbing behind his eyelids, but Derek’s reminder brought it to the forefront of his mind. “You’re right. We should head to bed.”

Stiles got up, stretching his long body, unaware of Derek’s roaming eyes. He smacked his lips a few times before grabbing Derek by the hand to pull him upstairs to Derek’s bed.

Lying in the dark, Stiles stared at where he believed Derek’s eyes were. “Thanks for doing this,” he whispered.

Derek remained quiet for a long time, long enough for Stiles to fall asleep, before he whispered back, “I love you.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Stiles woke, the first thing he was aware of was his dick. The second was Derek’s dick. He could feel it nestled in the crack of his ass, hard and slightly damp like Derek was turned on enough in his sleep to be leaking. Without thinking, he ground back against it, moaning at the feel of Derek, even through two layers of fabric, against his sensitive skin. 

Hands clutched his hips, and Derek thrust against him a few times before waking completely. “Mmm, Stiles,” he moaned. “We should get some breakfast and then come right back here.” His actions betrayed his words as he held Stiles even tighter and nestled his face into Stiles’s neck where his scent was concentrated.

Stiles’s stomach growled as soon as it was reminded of food, and he squirmed in Derek’s grip, “You’re right, god I’m so hungry. C’mon, let’s get some food and fuel up for a day of hardcore fucking. Oh and I gotta piss too. Come on, let me up Derek.” 

Derek released him reluctantly and listened as Stiles stumbled to the bathroom, finally getting out of bed as he heard the hiss of the shower being turned on. He used the downstairs bathroom, and headed to the kitchen to get out the ingredients for some blueberry pancakes. 

Stiles padded down the stairs and into the kitchen, hair damp and smelling of Derek’s shampoo and body wash. “Oh are those pancakes I smell? I love pancakes.” Stiles moaned.

“Yeah, they’re almost done. Sit down and I’ll plate them up.” He portioned out a massive stack of pancakes for both Stiles and himself, between the metabolism of a werewolf and a growing teenager it took a lot to fill them up. 

Stiles dug in, letting out pornogaphic noises at the taste, and shoved practically half his pancakes in his mouth in one bite. Derek also ate relatively quickly, both eager and dreading the day's plans. He paused halfway through his meal when he noticed a sticky smear of maple syrup on Stiles’s cheek. “Mm Stiles, stop for a second”

Stiles paused, fork in midair and mouth open.

“You’ve got a, come here,” Derek said, and guided Stiles’s face closer to him, fully intending to wipe the syrup off Stiles’s face with his napkin. But once he had him so close, could smell the sweet scent of syrup and the maddening scent of himself on Stiles he couldn’t resist. He licked up Stiles’s jaw on to his cheek and ended at his cheek bone, savoring the sweet and salty blend of skin and syrup. 

Stiles whimpered, and the tangy smell of pre-come filled the room as Stiles went from a slight chubby to fully hard in a fraction of a second. Derek could do nothing but react, pulling Stiles off his chair and into the space between his knees to kiss him properly. 

“Mmm, Derek stop, let’s take this upstairs?” Stiles asked, a shy smile on his face as he gently pulled away towards the stairs of the loft. Derek nodded, and swiftly pulled Stiles up the stairs and into his bedroom. 

Once in Derek’s bedroom, Stiles took control, pushing Derek to the bed until Derek sat down, then pushed him again until Derek was flat on his back, knees bent and legs hanging off the edge of the bed. Stiles stripped off his t-shirt so he matched Derek, who had never put one on, and flushed as Derek’s eyes roamed his skin. 

He climbed on to the bed, swinging his leg over Derek so their hips were aligned and he was straddling Derek, and ground down slightly, feeling the rush in his stomach as his aching cock finally got a hint of friction. 

Derek reached up to pull Stiles to him to resume their making out, and Stiles moaned in agreement as he opened his mouth to Derek’s searching tongue. Once Stiles had propped himself up with his hands on either side of Derek’s face, Derek allowed his hands to explore. Down Stiles’s neck, to his shoulder and down his chest to tweak lightly at his nipples. Derek’s hands roamed around to Stiles’s sides and down his back, finally coming to Stiles’s ample ass, cupping it in his hands roughly and pulling it closer to him to grind himself against Stiles. 

“Wait-” Stiles let out a wail as the scent of come and shame filled the air and Derek realized Stiles had come in his pants. “Oh, oh god, I’m sorry Derek, I didn’t mean to-”

Derek silenced him with a kiss. “That was so fucking hot, just made you lose it in your pants.”

“You’re okay with it?” Stiles asked, pulling back slightly, “you liked it?”

“Of course Stiles, it was kinda flattering. Plus, you're a sixteen year old boy, I’m sure you’ll be hard again in no time.”

Stiles nodded as he could feel his dick already trying to perk up again. Derek rolled them over so that Stiles was underneath him. He sat up and slid down Stiles body, hovering over Stiles’s legs. He gently ran his fingers under the waistband of Stiles’s borrowed sweatpants, pulling it up and snapping it against Stiles’s skin lightly, making Stiles cry out.

He curled his fingers into the band and slowly peeled it down Stiles, off his dick, the material sticking slightly, and down his legs exposing Stiles to his gaze completely. Stiles squirmed under the scrutiny and pulled weakly at Derek’s own pants. Derek quickly removed those as well before focusing his attention on Stiles’s half hard cock, covered in his own come and flushed a lovely pink. 

Stiles’s face rushed to match his cock, “Is it- am I okay?”

“Fucking gorgeous,” Derek groaned as he lowered his face directly into the hair surrounding Stiles’s dick to lick at the mess of come. 

“Oh my god, Derek oh god that feels good, oh fuck, you gotta fuck me Derek, please,” Stiles whined. Derek ignored him until Stiles’s crotch was clean of come and his cock had fully hardened once again. 

Derek leaned back and patted Stiles’s hip lightly, “Come on baby, turn over. It’s easier for your first time if you’re on your stomach.”

Stiles complied, resting his arms and shoulders against the mattress and arching his back so that his round ass was directly in Derek’s face, exposing the pink little hole that he had spent a significant amount of time cleaning in the shower in preparation for this very moment. 

Derek allowed himself a moment to just stare, as Stiles wriggled impatiently beneath him. He palmed Stiles’s ass and spread his cheeks to expose Stiles completely, leaning down he licked a stripe up Stiles’s crack with the flat of his tongue. 

Stiles yelped. “What! Do that again, Derek mmm please do that again.” With a rakish grin, Derek complied and swirled his tongue over the tight bud, tasting soap and musk and Stiles. Stiles groaned again as Derek penetrated him with his tongue, pulling around the rim to relax the muscle. 

When Stiles hole began to take on a loose, sloppy quality, Derek leaned over to reach into the bedside drawer to grab the bottle of lube he kept stashed there.

“Hey! No, why’d you stop? Come back!” Stiles demanded. 

“Hmm so impatient, baby. Let me cool you down a bit.” Derek positioned the open cap of the lube bottle directly into Stiles’s slightly stretched hole and squeezed cold slick directly into his overheated body, drawing a cry from Stiles from the shock. 

Derek soothed his trembling body, rubbing the excess lube in circles over his hole, before dipping his index finger inside, warming the lube up. 

“Derek, more, I can take more. Fuck me!” Stiles whined, repositioning himself slightly so that his legs were even more spread, giving Derek access to his dick. It was red and throbbing again, drawn up tight and aching for touch.

Derek ignored it, instead adding a second finger, scissoring and stretching Stiles hole. Using the index finger of each hand he pulled on Stiles rim, opening it enough to see a hint of the wet heat inside Stiles. Derek’s third finger joined the first two, swirling and thrusting them inside to prepare Stiles for the main event. 

He flattened his fingers out and extended them, searching for Stiles’s prostate. He felt around, smirking when Stiles let out a shout informing him he'd found it. He rubbed over it gently a few times, enjoying the way Stiles shook and twitched at the pleasure, but withdrew his fingers. Stiles was already on a hair trigger, and Derek knew he’d be embarrassed if he came again before they’d even had sex. 

“Should I- Do you have a condom?” Derek asked. He didn’t, but he was pretty sure some of the pack members stashed some downstairs for acts he didn’t want to imagine.

“No, no condoms. Mmm just fuck me, you can’t give me anything right and I’m definitely clean and I need sexual energies and what if jizz is sexual energy if you use a condom I’d starve, no just fuck me please Derek,” Stiles babbled, voice muffled by the bed. 

“Shh, it’s okay. No condom then it’s alright,” Derek soothed, gently running his hands up and down Stiles’s back. 

Steeling himself he grabbed his cock in his hand, the other hand on Stiles’s ass, stabilizing him. He gently guided the head to Stiles’s hole, rubbing it around, enjoying the feeling and Stiles’s moans. Finally, he breached Stiles’s entrance, barely pushing inside and pausing for them to both adjust.

“Does it hurt at all?” Derek asked with gritted teeth.

“No oh god it feels so good, Derek,” Stiles’s red mouth hung open as his body pulsed and clenched around Derek, already feeling so full.

“Okay let me put the rest in then,” Derek grunted, sliding fully into Stiles.

“The rest- Oh!” Stiles gasped and howled as his cock twitched and shot white up his stomach and chest.

“Did you just come again?” Derek asked.

“I’m sorry,” Stiles sniffled as humiliation washed over him. This had to remind Derek of just how inexperienced Stiles was, coming prematurely  _ twice _ !

“No baby, you have no idea how fucking hot it is. I love how responsive you are, so sensitive. And don’t worry, I fully intend to make you come again.” Derek hummed, drawing light circles on Stiles’s cheeks as he remained buried inside him.

“Again!” Stiles squealed, “I might be sixteen but I’m not sure I’ll be able to come again!”

“Oh you will.” Derek curled his hands around Stiles’s hip bones, holding him still as he pulled most of the way out of his body and slammed back in, drawing a cry from Stiles, along with a panted ‘more.’

Derek complied, thrusting into Stiles, reveling in the tight, feverish warmth. He adjusted his angle slightly to aim more for Stiles’s prostate, hearing the results of the action as Stiles moaned and clenched around him when he found it.

Stiles was overwhelmed. He felt surrounded by Derek, Derek inside him, Derek around him, and he wanted to sink even deeper into it until Derek consumed him entirely. Every thrust sent another pulse to his dick, it felt angry hot and tight, like his skin wasn’t willing to stretch enough for him to get fully hard again. Derek didn’t seem to care, he was going to get Stiles off again no matter what it took and Stiles loved that. Somehow the pain of the overstimulation translated to pleasure in Stiles’s sexed out brain, and he had to lean into the sensation. 

Derek’s arm reached underneath Stiles, groping around till he found his prize, grasping Stiles roughly in his hand. Stiles sobbed as Derek pulled at his cock in time with his thrusts. He felt his body seizing up again, muscles tight and protesting as Derek pushed him higher and higher, speeding Stiles’s body along as he was close to reaching his own climax. 

With an inhuman scream, Stiles reached his release once again, his tired cock struggling to spurt anything out, his orgasm mostly dry, but wracking much stronger through his body as it jolted and spasmed without his permission. 

Derek growled and sped up his thrusts, pulsing into Stiles body roughly, as his fangs dropped and his eyes fluttered closed. 

They were both still for a moment, existing in the silence and pleasure, before Stiles began to writhe again, twisting out of Derek’s grasp with unusual strength, and rolling over so he was on his front. His eyes were clenched shut and his body arched and bowed, before opening suddenly and Derek gasped as they were changed. His entire eye, the pupil, iris and white, was a dark red-purple color; they looked like liquid pigments swirling around and changing as his body reached its limit and with another scream from Stiles, went boneless and his eyes fell closed. 

Derek hesitated, unsure if he should touch Stiles or try to wake him. He reached his hand out, but before he could make contact, Stiles awoke with a jolt, eyes flickering red-purple again before returning to Stiles’s normal golden brown. 

“What.” Stiles panted, “Was. That.” 

“I- I think that was you completing the transformation.” Derek said, awed. They sat in silence, both coming to terms with what that meant.

“I should-” Stiles started.

“Yeah, you’re dad’s probably worried about you.” Derek finished for him.

“Oh. Yeah I guess you're right.” Stiles had meant to say that he should get cleaned up so they could refuel and maybe go again. But. Derek’s job was done. He did this favor for Stiles, and Stiles understood that that was it. Groaning Stiles rolled off the bed, searching for his clothes from the day before. He grabbed one of Derek’s t-shirts to wipe the jizz crusting on his stomach, wanting to leave a bit of himself that Derek would be forced to deal with. He pulled on his clothes and thanked Derek, practically running out the loft and out the door to compose himself in his jeep and go home.

Derek didn’t want Stiles to leave, but he could see the tension in his body and knew he was itching to get out of there. He didn’t want to hear Stiles finish his statement, didn’t want to hear the ‘I should go,’ so he reassured Stiles that he understood, and he was right. Stiles dad was probably worried sick about him, and now that they knew Stiles had transformed Stiles had no use for Derek anyways. He sat on his bed and stared down at the t-shirt Stiles left, wishing things could have gone a bit differently, wishing that it could mean the same to both of them, but knowing that it didn’t. 


	3. It’s Harder for Somebody like Me to Commit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Okay,” Lydia said, grabbing a small notebook and pen out of the purse at her feet, “Everyone willing to let Stiles feed off them no questions asked, raise your hand.”

The next day, Derek called the pack to the loft for an emergency pack meeting. There had been enough time for Stiles to read Deaton’s book about Incubi and to get all possible information about his mother from his father. 

Sitting together in the living room, Derek nodded at Stiles, asking him to go ahead and explain everything he knew.

“Okay. So I guess I’ll start with what I learned from Deaton’s book. I’m now a fully transformed incubus, which is kinda cool in some ways. Like, I’m stronger now, I’ll heal faster - though not as fast as you guys-” Stiles said, nodding to the werewolves in the room. “I’m less susceptible to illness, though- well- there are a few illnesses I can get obviously my mom… anyways, my power is gonna grow the more I feed. And I have some powers now too! Like I can make people feel lust, not even for me just in general or for other people, which- well that’s probably something I shouldn’t use obviously, but still. I can also kill someone with sex! Wow, didn’t mean to make that sound like a good thing, but yeah, if I feed off someone too much too soon I can drain them of energy totally. Probably not werewolves though. So yeah that’s what I learned from Deaton’s book. Oh and my eyes turn this purpley color when I use my powers. I didn’t really learn much from my dad, other than some stories that I’m gonna need brain bleach for, and that for the first three years I’m gonna go through a type of puberty I guess? Where I grow into my powers, and I’ll need to feed once a day to support the changes or I’ll starve.” 

The pack sat and took in Stiles’s speech. Scott was the first to break the silence. “So you’ll be stronger and heal faster? That’s super cool bro.” Scott’s words opened the floodgates and the entire pack began speaking at once, yelling over each other in a cacophony of noise that made Derek’s sensitive ears ache. 

“Quiet!” he yelled. The pack stopped talking at once, turning to look at their alpha. “Our biggest priority will be making sure Stiles doesn’t die. He needs to feed every day.”

“That’s not a problem,” Lydia retorted, “he can make anyone want him.”

“I can’t do that!” Stiles said, horrified, “That’s pretty much rape! It actually would be rape I think, cause I’d basically be roofie-ing them into sleeping with me. That- I can’t do that to someone.”

Chastised, Lydia replied, “You’re right. We need to find people who can fully consent to sleeping with you. Clearly we only have one option then.”

The pack looked at her, questions clearly written on their face.

“Obviously I’m talking about all of us! We are the only ones who know the full extent of Stiles’s powers and what needs to be done. Those of us willing to be intimate with him to keep him alive will have to commit to being there and making sure he feeds at least once a day.” She finished with a prim look, watching as the rest of the pack began to understand.

“Lydia’s right,” Derek growled. “We need to figure out which of us is comfortable with this and figure out some sort of schedule.” Most of the pack nodded in agreement.

“Wait what?” Stiles interjected, “You guys don’t want to- I mean that will be so weird won’t it?!”

“Please Batman! I know I’ve smelt arousal coming from you towards every member of the pack at least once.” Erica said. 

Color rose high on Stiles’s face. “It’s not my fault the entire pack is all insanely hot,” he muttered.

“Okay,” Lydia said, grabbing a small notebook and pen out of the purse at her feet, “Everyone willing to let Stiles feed off them no questions asked, raise your hand.” Several hands were raised and Lydia scribbled them down. “Everyone only willing if no one else is available please raise your hand,” more scribbling, “and finally everyone not willing to ever.” Lydia scribbled down one more name and looked at her completed list. “Okay, that means Scott, Erica, Allison, Kira, and I are willing to let Stiles feed regularly,” Scott thumbs-upped is best friend with a grin, while Erica grinned lecherously and Kira blushed. “Isaac, Derek, and Boyd are willing to be a last resort.” 

Stiles tried hard not to look hurt by Derek’s name on that portion of the list. He had hoped that something had changed between them after yesterday, but clearly it hadn’t. 

“Finally, Jackson does not want to let Stiles feed on him ever.” Lydia finished.

“Yeah, I don’t want to be anywhere near your dick, Stilinski,” Jackson sneered.

Stiles shrugged easily, “Feelings mutual.” Enjoying Jackson’s slight frown at the thought of someone not finding him attractive. 

“I’ve created a group chat,” Lydia said typing on her phone, “At the beginning of every day whoever is willing and able can let us all know and then work things out with Stiles, from there.”

“Okay, pack meeting adjourned. Everyone go home.” Derek grunted. He appeared to be in a mood so the entire pack cleared out pretty quickly, except Lydia who took her time and was the last one out the door.

Before she fully went out she turned back to face Derek, “You should tell him,” she said softly.

“Out!” Derek yelled. Lydia rolled her eyes at him and flipped her hair over her shoulder before closing the door and leaving Derek alone with his thoughts. 


	4. It’s So Cool When You’re on Top

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You don’t have to do this, Scott. I know that’s unfair to say given the repercussions but I can’t live feeling like I’m forcing you, forcing any of you into this!” Stiles squeezed his hands into fists and tried to focus on taking deep breaths. 
> 
> “Stiles stop! I guess I can’t speak for anyone else, but I want to do this.”
> 
> Stiles turned, “You do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First round of the pack "feeding" Stiles. Originally this was gonna go slightly different, but I really wanted to use lyrics from "Scotty Doesn't Know" by Lustra as the title, so I made it work.

Stiles woke up to the repeated _ding_ of his phone receiving messages. Rubbing his eyes he grabbed it to see he had several missed messages from the group chat and one from Scott. 

Save Stiles Group Chat:

Lydia: Who is available today for Stiles?

Kira: I can’t, my parents and I have plans today. Sorry :(

Scott: I can, we were gonna hang out today anyways!

  
  


Scott

Hey dude, don’t know if you saw the chat yet? I said I’d help you today, that alright?

Stiles typed a quick ‘totally’ to Scott before tossing his phone down and slumping back down to his bed. In just a few short days his life had gotten so _weird_. In a few short hours his best friend was going to be here to have sex with him. His entire friend group has already organized a way to make sure they all are available to have sex with him. He’s a supernatural creature. 

As scary as it was, he was kind of excited to get to have sex with so many attractive people, he was a horny teenager so of course he was. The idea that he had to have sex or he would literally die was fucking terrifying though. 

He rolled out of bed and downstairs where his dad was already in the kitchen eating some eggs and toast for breakfast.

“Mornin’ son, there’s some more eggs in the pan if you want.”

Stiles nodded and grabbed a plate from the cupboard.

“You have any plans today?” His dad asked nonchalantly. 

Stiles froze. “Uh yeah, Scott’s gonna come over today, we’ll probably kill some zombies and stuff.”

“And stuff? He is going to-”

“Yes Dad! Please don’t say it. It’s awkward enough without talking about.” Stiles yelled before his father could finish his sentence.

“Look Stiles, I know it’s awkward. I wish we didn’t have to talk about it. I wish that none of this was happening to you, but now it’s life or death, so I’m gonna worry and I want at least a little reassurance. Though you can spare me the details if you want.” John sat his fork down to look at Stiles, trying to get him to meet his eyes, to understand how serious John was. 

“Yeah dad,” Stiles said softly, “the pack has already figured something out to keep me fed. I’ll be okay.” 

John cleared his throat. “Good, I’m heading to the station so you’ll have the house to yourself today.” He stood up to put his plate in the sink, surprised when Stiles jumped up to wrap his arms tightly around him.

“I love you dad.”

John pressed a kiss to the top of Stiles head, “You too, son.”

Stiles was laying staring at patterns in the plaster on the ceiling when Scott opened his bedroom door. He didn’t bother acknowledging Scott, though he closed his eyes when he felt Scott sink on to the bed by his feet. 

“Here to sex me up, Scotty?” he whispered. Stiles knew he was being maudlin, certainly worse things could have happened to him, especially living in Beacon Hills. It was just all a lot of change, so quickly and it would never go back to normal again. Part of him still hadn’t come to terms with the fact that his mother was a succubus, and that his father knew and had kept it from him all these years. That his father knew about werewolves and everything going on this whole time. They don’t talk about his mom much, the wounds still too fresh for both Stilinskis. But his dad must have been able to see how much he was struggling, how scared he was near constantly. 

“We don’t have to do anything right away, y’know. I mean, obviously we’re on a deadline, but we can hang out first. Get more comfortable?” Scott asked.

Stiles sat up, head rushing from the sudden position change. “You’re right. I told my dad we would kill some zombies today, so we should get on that.” Scott smiled at him, eyes squinting in such an infectious way Stiles couldn’t help but grin back. 

After three hours and two snack breaks, Stiles was starting to feel… restless. Or, well, more restless than usual. He had resorted to bouncing both of his legs in tandem, and judging by Scott’s face he was either annoyed or concerned. Stiles paused the game as his hands grew too shaky to be effective. 

“What’s wrong, Stiles?” The expression on Scott’s face must have been concerned then.

“I don’t know. I think- I think this is what _hunger_ feels like for me.” Stiles said, pacing around his room. 

“Hunger? Oh hunger. Okay, so we need to do this then. We can do this.” Scott resolved. 

“You don’t have to do this, Scott. I know that’s unfair to say given the repercussions but I can’t live feeling like I’m forcing you, forcing any of you into this!” Stiles squeezed his hands into fists and tried to focus on taking deep breaths. 

“Stiles stop! I guess I can’t speak for anyone else, but I want to do this.”

Stiles turned, “You do?”

It was Scott’s turn to take a deep breath, steeling himself. “Yeah, I do. I’m not in love with you or anything,” he cleared up hastily, “though you know I love you bro. I’ve just wondered for a while what it might be like if our friendship had a few more benefits. But you were always so hung up on Lydia. And then after I was bit, oh my god Stiles, you smell like sex and desperation all the time! It’s hard to focus sometimes, it just makes me want to pounce on you and do whatever it takes to make you smell like me.” Scott’s cheeks reddened at his outburst, matching Stiles’s.

“Well I won’t lie, I’ve wondered sometimes as well, especially after you packed on all that muscle after the bite,” Stiles said, only partially joking. The two boys grinned at each other, before, as per usual, Stiles broke the silence. “So how do we want to do this? Like we can just jerk each other off I guess? Or whatever you want.”

“Don’t laugh at me, but I’ve always kinda fantasized about you riding me.” Scott said, blush deepening in color at the admission. 

Stiles’s mouth hung open, suddenly dry. “Yea-yeah. I could ride you. That sounds good. I guess I’ll just,” he fidgeted around, grabbing something out from under his bed and pulling limply at his clothes, “We should get naked.” He threw a bottle of lube on top of the comforter and fingered the hem of his t-shirt, looking to Scott for confirmation. 

With determination on his face, Scott nodded and pulled off his shirt, trying not to stare too much as Stiles mimicked his actions, first shirt, then pants and socks, then finally - both boys unable to stop from staring at each other - underwear came off. 

Stiles was fully hard, dick reaching upwards towards his stomach, already leaking slightly. Scott was still at half-mast, but watching Stiles’s body was getting him rapidly to fully erect. 

“I guess you should… Could we kiss first? We don’t have to… I just it seems weird to fuck someone without kissing them.” Stiles blurted.

“Of course, it’s not like we haven’t kissed before,” Scott said. He reached towards Stiles to embrace him, his gentleness a strange juxtaposition to the dirty feeling of his cock brushing softly against Stiles’s stomach and own cock. Scott kissed tenderly and sweetly, hints of tongue and the slightest nibbles on Stiles’s bottom lip, one hand caressing Stiles’s jaw while the other hand trailed down Stiles’s back to grab his ass roughly, the kiss getting deeper and dirtier as a result. 

Stiles paused the kiss momentarily, hands clenched, resting on Scott’s chest, and buried his face in the crook of Scott’s neck. “You need to fuck me now or I’m gonna come before anything fun has started.” He panted, breath hot and humid against Scott’s throat. 

Scott nodded and steered Stiles and himself to the bed, laying Stiles down on his back and grasping for the bottle of lube. He pushed Stiles’s legs up with his knees bent, and Stiles grabbed each leg at the thigh, holding himself open and exposed for Scott. 

Scott brushed his fingers against Stiles’s dry hole, the friction sparking dully and making Stiles’s whine. He barely stuck the tip of his finger inside, not wanting to push too far or hard without lube, and marveled at the incredible heat emanating from Stiles. His rim clung desperately to Scott’s finger as he pulled it out, poured some lube on it and eased it back inside. Stiles’s body opened with relative ease as Scott’s finger swirled around, dipping in deeper with every stroke. He slipped another finger inside, urged on by Stiles’s moans. 

“Mmm I think I’m good Scotty, you gotta fuck me,” Stiles groaned, sitting up when Scott withdrew his fingers. “You wanna lay down and I’ll get on you?”

Scott complied, laying down on his back with his arms crossed under his head, ready for Stiles to take over. Stiles kneeled besides Scott, coating his cock liberally with more lube, and swung his leg over so that he was straddling Scott’s hips. He hovered over Scott, unsure as to how exactly he should begin. 

Scott watched him. “Here, let me,” he scrunched his body slightly, reaching to grab his dick and hold it steady for Stiles. Stiles spread his cheeks, wiggling and maneuvering until he felt the head of Scott’s dick brush against his hole. He bore down until the head penetrated him with a gentle pop. 

Scott’s head fell back with a groan as he let go of his cock, the tight wet heat of Stiles around his most sensitive flesh begging him to thrust in all the way. He barely stopped himself, wanting Stiles to take control, both for his own comfort and because he wanted to watch Stiles bounce on his dick more than anything he could ever remember wanting right now. 

Stiles was still poised over Scott’s hips, enjoying the gentle stretch. He braced his hands against Scott’s chest and sunk down slowly to the root of Scott’s dick, expelling pleasured moans from both boys. He sat there for a few moments to adjust and steady his breathing, but Scott had grown impatient. He smacked his hand against Stiles’s butt, enjoying the crack of flesh and Stiles’s responding whine and clench around Scott’s cock. 

“C’mon, ride me like you mean it. I don’t- you can’t touch your cock. I want you to come just from me inside you. Understand?” Scott said, done with letting Stiles have control. If anything would inspire him to fuck himself on Scott properly it would be his own orgasm. 

Stiles whimpered at the command, lust skyrocketing in his veins as he began to bounce gently, getting a feel at first for the way Scott felt inside him, splitting him open. The position was the perfect angle for hitting his prostate dead on, something he discovered on the third bounce, which propelled him into much rougher and faster thrusts. 

He truly had to brace himself against Scott this time, he panted as he fucked himself onto Scott’s cock, thighs straining with the effort, sweat collecting on his hairline and pooling in his collarbones. His cock was bouncing as well, smacking against his stomach with every thrust, leaving smears of pre-come behind, aching to be touched. 

Stiles couldn’t resist, he took one hand off Scott’s chest and reached down to grab his cock, but before he could wrap his fingers around it Scott smacked his hands away. Stiles looked up at him in surprise to see his eyes had gone gold. “You come on my cock or not at all,” he growled, punctuating his words with a sharp thrust that drew a wail from Stiles and made him throw his head back. 

“Oh fuck Scott, fuck fuck fuck. Fuck me, god!” Stiles chanted as he quickened his thrusts, chest heaving at the physical strain. He was so close, and based on the way Scott was clenching his jaw, Scott was as well. 

Scott reached both hands around to grab Stiles’s ass cheeks, pulling them apart roughly and using his werewolf strength to physically lift Stiles on and off his cock, faster and harder then Stiles’s body could manage to do itself. Stiles threw his hands up into his hair, grasping at the short strands as he writhed in ecstasy, sobbing as his cock jerked and spit out thick lines of come on his chest and stomach, dripping down and making Scott’s mouth water. 

Scott’s eyes clenched shut and he dug his fingers into Stiles’s ass as his own orgasm hit him, his rhythm devolving into short, rabbit-like thrusts as he emptied himself into Stiles. With a final groan his cock stopped twitching, softening inside Stiles as he relaxed his grip on his ass and Stiles slumped over top of him, snuffling and sucking on the skin of his throat. 

Finally letting go of Stiles’s ass, Scott brought his hands up to smooth them up and down Stiles’s back, soothing Stiles’s little aftershocks and twitches till he noticed Stiles beginning to drift off on top of him. 

Scott sat them up slightly, Stiles cradled against his chest, “Hey dude, we should wash this off before we get glued together.”

Stiles yawned and stretched, “Mmm you’re right. I’ll just lay here while you go get a washcloth.” 

“Wow you are out of it, aren’t you?”

“It’s kinda like food coma and a rockin’ orgasm mixed together, it makes me sleepy, but that’s maybe cause I didn’t sleep very well last night,” Stiles said as Scott laid him down on the bed and stood up, before bending over Stiles to lick the still warm come spattered on Stiles’s chest and stomach. 

“You smell like mine now, it’s good,” Scott said, a smug grin on his face as he slipped his boxers on and walked to the bathroom to get a wet wash rag. 

Stiles was very nearly asleep when he got back, so Scott cleaned him up and tucked him into bed, gathered his things to head home and let Stiles get some rest. Before he closed the door, Stiles mumbled “Still best friends?”

Scott smiled, “Forever and always. I’ll see you later buddy, sleep good.” Stiles groaned back in agreement, a hint of a smile on his sleeping face. 


	5. I’ll Prepare You for a Sick Dark World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s time to move on to the next lesson,” she said, catching her breath. He looked at her face, excited by the wicked gleam in her eyes. “I want you to go down on me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a beast. I originally intended it to be longer, but neither I, nor the characters, had the stamina.

Stiles swallowed dryly, throat constricted in terror as he stood in front of the door towering ominously above him. It’s blood red color a warning for the dangers present inside it. With a trembling hand he knocked, each blow mimicking the thudding of his heart. The metallic click of someone turning the lock, the squeak of latch against the faceplate, were deafening, as the door slowly swung open. 

Behind the door was a monster, dressed up in hot pink sweatpants and a white camisole, hair like fire swirled around her face. 

Lydia Martin yawned, stretching slightly as she gazed blearily at the boy in front of her. “You’re early,” she said with another yawn, “I know I said come by in the morning, but 6 AM on a Saturday is ridiculous.”

“S-sorry,” Stiles stuttered, “I was so nervous I couldn’t sleep.” He was conflicted. One half of him was ecstatic he was going to get the chance to be with the girl he had been in love with for nearly seven years, and while he might not feel the same about her anymore, he’d been dreaming of this day basically ever since he learned about sex. The other half was so sick with nerves it just wanted to rush over the whole process, get it over with.

“Stiles,” Lydia said gently, “you don’t need to be nervous.” She gazed at him, eyes serious “Today isn’t going to be about  _ you  _ anyways.” She turned away from the door, leaving it open for him, and strode back into the house, clearly intending him to follow. 

Follow he did. Stiles scurried after her, closing the door gently in case Lydia’s mother was home, as Lydia led him upstairs to her bedroom. 

“So what did you have in mind?” he asked her when they arrived at her room.

Lydia shut her bedroom door and locked it behind them, “I am going to teach you how to pleasure a woman, for the sake of the rest of our female packmates.” She answered, a prim smile gracing her lips. 

Stiles was speechless for a moment as his mind ran through all the possibilities of what that might mean, before realizing, “Wait what? You aren’t usually so altruistic. Surely you aren’t really doing this for the sake of the others.”

Lydia’s lips twitched, “Fine, I’ll put it this way: I will not be having bad sex Stiles, I don't have bad anything.”

Circling around him once, she ordered, “Strip down, all the way.” 

Stiles rushed to comply, his hands fumbling as he scrambled to remove his shirt. Fully nude he stood, as Lydia gazed at him like he was some sort of science experiment, eyes flitting about and cataloging every detail. 

Details she felt fit to share. “Hmm okay. Your muscle tone is surprisingly adequate. Your shoulders are nicely broad, arms well defined. Your stomach could be more so with a better diet I suppose, but it’s far from flabby. Your penis is a good size, large enough to be satisfying, but shouldn’t prove to be unwieldy.” She walked around to assess his back, “Back also surprisingly defined, if we can take anything away from this it’s that you should stop hiding your body behind awful flannels. Hmm,” she noted with detached approval, “your butt is quite perky and round for a man, another asset you are hiding beneath your detestable fashion sense. All in all, not too bad Stiles.”

Her eyes wandering over his skin and the humiliation of her detailing his looks had him so hard he was dripping. “Please Lydia,” he whispered.

Her gaze focused once again on his cock, “Ah,” she said appraisingly, “bit of a minute man, aren’t you?”

Stiles groaned and his flush traveled down his chest, “yeah, I-I guess so…” he trailed off, ready for her to reject him. 

“I’m not surprised, you are still inexperienced. And I’m sure it didn’t matter with Scott and Derek, I imagine they were doing the penetrating. It’s a skill that comes with time. Plus, I have a tool for that.” She said, sounding strangely excited and walked towards her bed. 

Stiles looked up at her, mouth open in surprise as she reached into a box on her bedside table and pulled out what looked like a couple of rubber bands triumphantly. He stared in confusion, unsure of what he was looking at.

“It’s a cock ring,” she said, sending shivers up Stiles' spine watching her mouth form around the dirty word. “Surely you’ve seen one with all the porn you watch.”

Stiles nodded dumbly as Lydia pumped a dollop of lube onto her well manicured fingers, before wrapping them neatly around his dick, making him gasp. She jerked her hand over him three times with a smooth flick of her wrist, each stroke drawing a whimper out of Stiles, before quickly slipping the rubber ring over his dick and reaching under to pull the second ring around his balls, making him cry out.

She gave him one last stroke before letting go and turning to wipe her hand neatly with the towel sitting next to the bottle of lube. “There, now you’ll be ready.”

Stiles panted, unsure of what he was ready for, but willing to follow blindly wherever Lydia led.

She gracefully slipped out of her sweatpants, and Stiles was startled to see her bare underneath. Tossing the pants to a nearby chair, she followed quickly with her top. Radiating confidence in her body, she sat on the edge of her bed and patted gently for Stiles to sit with her. 

“I can’t stress enough the importance of paying attention to your partner, to me.” She started, “Men are easy, visual creatures. Women usually need more.” 

“Okay,” Stiles said, voice cracking slightly. 

“You need to keep track of her face and body, is she tense? Maybe it’s because of pleasure, but look at her face. Does it look like she is enjoying what’s happening, or is she uncomfortable? Don’t be afraid to try new things or experiment, so long as you pay attention and remember the reactions.”

Stiles nodded hurriedly, taking mental notes in his head while trying to keep his eyes focused on her face and not her breasts. 

“Now,” she said, pulling his focus back, “there is no place that all women enjoy being touched, except maybe the clitoris, so it helps to learn what your partner enjoys.” She grabbed his hand and pulled it towards her. “I’m thinking of five places on my body where you can touch me, turn me on,” she said, “other than my pussy. You can touch me freely, pay attention to my reactions, and let’s see if you can identify them all.” She laid back on the bed slightly, resting on her elbows and looking up at him through her lashes. 

Stiles resisted the urge to thank her as he finally had permissions to roam his hands and eyes around her body. He had always known she was beautiful, had fantasized in bed about it endlessly, but up close and personal was more than he could have ever imagined. Milky skin was everywhere, and his eyes drew first to her soft and full breasts, small pink nipples standing to attention. Down her chest to her stomach, waist curved in attractively before turning into the smooth swell of her hips, and finally gazing at the spot between them, a small mound with tidy pubic hair and a hint of pink flesh peeking out between her barely parted legs. 

With a shuddering breath, he reached his hand out and went to the first place any sixteen year old boy would, her breasts. Specifically, her nipples. He circled around her left one with his finger gently, before giving it a soft pinch. Lydia squirmed a bit, while Stiles garnered the courage to lean in and place his mouth over her right nipple. He moaned around it, swirling his tongue around the peaked flesh. He opened his eyes rapidly when she let out a barely perceptible sigh.

“Yes, well that was the most obvious place for you to go, luckily for you it is one of the five.” She said, voice still sounding mostly normal. 

Stiles, unable to resist, spent several more minutes touching her breasts. Finally, he drew himself away, with a glazed look in his eyes, and brushed his hands gently over her body, watching her closely for a reaction. As his fingers grazed lightly over her inner arm and the crook of her elbow she shivered softly. Bingo. Stiles brushed his fingers over the sensitive skin again, so light he was shocked it wasn’t tickling her. 

Lydia let out a careful breath, “Good, there’s two.” 

Stiles pressed a soft kiss to the crease of each arm, before running his eyes over her again, not to admire this time, but to investigate. As his eyes roamed up her neck he remembered something from a  _ Cosmo  _ magazine he read once at a doctor’s office, one he had kept hidden inside a random magazine about cooking so no one knew what he was reading. Something about nibbling on her ears? He figured it couldn’t hurt, and leaned up and in, closer to her neck. He brushed her hair to the side and stared for a moment at her ear, wondering which part he was supposed to be biting. 

He decided to just go for it, drawing his face over her throat when he heard a small moan. He froze in shock. He just made Lydia Martin, the Lydia Martin, moan. He hadn’t even touched her ear yet though? With a mental facepalm he realized it must have been her neck that she enjoyed having touched. He parted his mouth, for a moment feeling like an actor in a vampire movie, and lowered it down on her skin, sucking gently. 

Lydia’s hand wrapped tightly around his upper arm, nearly drawing away his focus, before the other one came to rest at the back of his head. Taking it as a clear sign to keep going, Stiles continued to kiss and nibble on her neck, forming what was definitely going to be an impressive hickey. He moved slightly higher up her neck and she removed her hand from his head, drawing in a ragged breath. “You found the third one, well done.”

He trailed down her body with his mouth, kissing and licking a trail down to her stomach. As he reached closer and closer to where her pubic hair began he heard breath hitch faintly. Ginning, and feeling very confident with himself now, he focused on her lower stomach above her center. His hands followed to caress her skin as he grazed his teeth over her belly button, drawing another proper moan from her.

“Mmm, that’s very good, just one more to go.” She murmured,

Leaving her stomach, his hands traced down her hips, smoothing over and massaging her thighs. Not getting the response he desired he continued down to her calves, even to her feet, rubbing them lightly. While she certainly appeared to be turned on, nothing had yet drawn the result he was looking for. Crawling back up her body he focused on her hands, touching and sucking her fingers into his mouth. He rapidly changed focus to her ear, running his tongue around the shell of it, listening closely for her reaction. 

He drew back and stared at her, brows drawn together in confusion and pouting slightly. She looked at him, unimpressed. Finally, sighing, she took pity on him, “You missed the most obvious one.”

“What?” he said, still pouting, “You said your nipples were obvious.”

“Yeah they were, but there was still one place even more so.”

He stared blankly at her, uncomprehending. She grabbed both his hands and placed them on her face, “Kiss me, Stiles.”

Understanding lit his eyes, and he swooped in to kiss her passionately. Their kissing quickly evolved into making out, and his hands traveled her body, revisiting all the places that she had enjoyed before. As he brought his lips back to suck another mark into her neck she spoke again.

“It’s time to move on to the next lesson,” she said, catching her breath. He looked at her face, excited by the wicked gleam in her eyes. “I want you to go down on me.” 

Stiles’s poor needy cock, having been nearly forgotten about up until now, throbbed, drawing a desperate whine from Stiles’s throat. 

Lydia smirked at the sound and scooted herself up so she was sitting against the headboard, knees drawn up and legs fully spread. “Well go on,” she gestured to herself, “show me what you’ve got and we can go from there.”

He enthusiastically dove himself down to rest between her legs, finally gazing at the pink plumpness between Lydia Martin’s thighs. She was… wet. Stiles had made her wet. He parted her lips and slowly brought his mouth closer to her heated flesh. He tried to be mindful and not slobber all over, so he pointed his tongue slightly and dipped into her opening, tasting her moist skin. He swirled his tongue around inside her, trying to get deeper and draw more noises from her. 

Lydia cleared her throat, which was certainly not the noise Stiles was hoping for. “Um, Stiles. This  _ is _ actually really nice.” Stiles winced at the ‘nice’. “But, you want to focus up more, pay attention to my clit.”

He spoke, voice muffled in her skin, “Sorry…”

She brushed her hand lightly through his hair, “It’s okay, this is about you learning.”

Stiles resolved and brought his mouth back to her, this time to the bud above her opening, licking the flat of his tongue over it gently. He circled it a few times, before sucking it gently between his lips, drawing a harsh groan from Lydia as she tightened her thighs around his head.

Stiles paused from where he was licking Lydia's clit to gaze up at her, her red hair tumbled across her pillow, fanned over her head like a halo, luscious pink mouth parted in pleasure. 

Even as her brows drew together and a frown marred those lips, she was one of the most beautiful things Stiles had ever seen. It was clear to see why he fell in love at first sight with her all the way back in third grade.

“Why’d you stop?” Lydia demanded, bucking her hips towards Stiles’s face to urge him on again.

“Sorry, you’re just so gorgeous.” he said.

The tiniest hint of pink tinged Lydia's cheeks. “Well. Get back to it then.” She ordered, nudging his ribs with her heels.

Despite the amount of praise Lydia got on a daily basis; people at school saying she’s pretty, how good her body is, how nice her clothes and money are, how great the parties she throws are, or even her teachers in awe of her mind and grades and homework, a genuine compliment- with no ulterior motives behind it, the kind Stiles Stilinski was able to hand out so freely- was still able to affect her.

Stiles returned his talented mouth to her pussy, and she sighed into the feeling as the sweet tension in her body rose. She stiffened again when she noticed her bed was shaking slightly, looking around for the cause. Her eyes drew to Stiles’s ass as his cheeks clenched and unclenched with every thrust. He was humping her bed!

“Stiles!” She said firmly, drawing his attention to her face again. “What are you doing?”

He looked confused, mouth hanging open and shiny with her own liquids. “Uhh..” he said, as though she were stupid.

“Stop rutting against my bed like a horny little dog. You don’t get to come until you make me come as many times as I want, understand?” She nudged his stomach with her toes, and he followed lifting up till he was on his knees, so his cock could no longer find friction against her bed sheets.

He nodded, the tips of his ears going red, but her words worked the way she figured they would, if the blurt of pre-come leaking off his tip was anything to go by.

With his focus finally removed from his own pleasure, though it was hard for Stiles to ignore the ache, he dove into eating Lydia out with more vigor, sucking and stroking as the fingers that had migrated to his hair clenched tighter and tighter. Lydia’s own hips had begun to move in minute thrusts, and as he drew her clit into his mouth once again she grasped his head by the hair and ground her hips roughly against his mouth, body going more and more taut before breaking down into short spasms. Lydia let out a series of desperate cries and her pussy gushed onto Stiles’s face as her orgasm hit her. 

Aftershocks pulsed through her as she released her grip in Stiles’s hair and loosened her legs from around his body. “Ohh that was really good, Stiles,” she praised. 

She wiggled a bit and sat up fully, bringing his face towards hers to kiss him, tasting herself on his tongue. She ground her thighs together, finding herself still wound up.

“Mmm Stiles?” Lydia asked when they parted.

“Yeah?” He grinned at her.

“Lay on your back, I want to ride your face.” She said.

The breath whooshed out of his lungs as he nodded his head so fast he looked like some sort of bobble-head toy. He turned over to lay flat on his back, fidgeting slightly, brushing his hands too close to his dick before she nudged him and he obediently drew them away. 

Lydia crawled on the bed till she was up near his face, and swung her leg over so that her core was hovering over Stiles’s mouth. She reached behind her to grab his hand and placed it on her ass, reveling in the way his eyes widened and the way his fingers tightened on her flesh.

“Pinch me if you need to stop or anything. You should also open your mouth, and kind of- stick your tongue out?” She told him. He did, and she lowered herself softly onto his open mouth, gasping at the pressure on her slick and sensitive skin. 

She ground her hips against him experimentally, finding the softness of his relaxed tongue to be exactly what she wanted. She reached out in front of her to hold on to the top of her headboard and spread her legs more, allowing more of her weight to rest on Stiles and increase the friction and pressure. 

And oh the friction was  _ wonderful _ . So sensitive after her previous orgasm, Lydia was building up to her second quickly. She ground her hips in circles, the wetness leaking out of her pussy smoothing the way over Stiles’s face as he just laid there and took it. She could feel the way his hands groped and squeezed her ass, and the slight bounces of his body as he desperately thrust against the air, but all she could really focus on was the bliss of her clit against his soft skin. 

Once again Lydia’s stomach began to tighten, and her legs tensed as she gripped the headboard tighter and rode his face fast and hard, thrusting with each pulse of her orgasm through her body and head flinging back with a wail. 

As her body slowed down, relaxing after her orgasm, she barely had the mind to slide off Stiles’s face and down so she was straddling just above his hips, nuzzling her face into his chest. When she had finally stopped tingling and had caught her breath, she looked up to see Stiles looking like a man possessed. His red mouth was open and face smeared with her, his eyes were wide and pleading, gasping for breath, and she realized she could feel the light brush of his dick against her ass as he kept his hands clenched tightly so he wouldn’t touch. 

She smiled at him with uncharacteristic softness. “You’ve been so good, Stiles. Now I’m going to reward you with something I’m sure you’ve been imagining since you hit puberty.” Stiles just whined back at her, beyond language. 

Lydia rolled off his body and sat up, slipping off her bed and pulling him by the hand with her. She stood him in the center of her room, and took one last chance to admire his cock bound by the rings, connected by a string of pre-come to his stomach where more had clearly pooled. 

She stepped close to him before kneeling down slowly, enjoying the whimpers he let out when he realized what she was doing. Face-to-face with his cock, Lydia stroked him gently, not needing any lube he was so wet. She wrapped her fingers around the base of him, where the latch for the ring was and pulled it gently, easing it off his cock and over his balls. 

Pulling him slightly so that his head was even with her mouth, she parted her lips and stuck her tongue out, licking at his slit to taste the gathered liquid. She rolled her eyes up to look at him, the way she knew guys liked because they see it in porn, and took the head into her mouth. She slowly lowered further down his shaft before she reached her limit, taking the couple of inches she could not fit in her mouth into her hand. With her other hand, she reached up to hold on to Stiles’s hip, both for her own stability and to keep him from getting any ideas about thrusting. 

Stiles had begun to believe he’d literally died and gone to heaven. Lydia was on her knees in front of him, she had been right - that was something he has fantasized about often, partially because even for all his optimism he could never imagine her actually being willing to do this to him. Her soft tongue caressed the head of his cock, regularly swirling into his slit and rubbing the sensitive spot on the underside. All the while her lips created delicious suction and her small hand rubbed the rest. 

He was going to come, like immediately. He could feel the pressure in his balls and the tightness in his stomach, “Ohh my god, Lydia I’m close, oh oh god I’m so fucking close.”

She didn’t pull off him and his eyes rolled back as he realized she intended to let him come in her mouth. His dick pulsed, as he shivered and trembled above her at the intensity of his orgasm, she stayed sucking him, determined to get every last drop. As he began to soften he whined as she continued to lick his oversensitive cock, gentling into tiny kitten licks to clean him off, and sitting back on her heels as he fully softened. 

Stiles’s bones were jelly and his muscles goo, he feared he might collapse on the ground, but Lydia held him steady as she rose off her knees. 

“Okay,” She told him, steering him to his clothing, “I still have things to do today, so I’ll see you later, Stiles.” He put his clothes on in a daze, though a little of the afterglow was lost by the abrupt end. As he pulled on his shoes she spoke again. “Oh and Stiles?”

“Yeah?” he turned towards her, hopeful.

“I look forward to next time.”


	6. It Is This Dirty Type of Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So what are you in the mood for,” Stiles asks, nervously tapping his fingers against the keyboard of his laptop without actually pressing any of them. “Straight or gay?”  
> “Uhh… What would be the least weird?” Isaac looked at the screen, trying not to stare at the graphic thumbnails.

“So… Do you even have to touch me? Like, couldn’t I just get off near you and that would be enough?” Isaac asked, unable to meet Stiles’s eyes.

Stiles chewed on his thumb uncomfortably. “Yeah…no. Unfortunately, at least as far as the book says, I have to be… directly involved. I mean, yeah, maybe the book is wrong, but there’s-” Stiles checks the time on his phone, “an hour and a half till midnight so I don't really want to test it.”

“Yeah, I guess that’s fair.” 

“Sorry no one else was able to come today, know you only said yes if no one else was available, so I know you really don’t want to do this.” Stiles grimaces. It was no secret that he and Isaac didn’t always… get along. After he was turned, Isaac went from terrified and shy kid, all the way to the opposite end of the spectrum, smug and dickish. He’d gotten a bit better lately, but they were still far from close. 

Stiles tried to think of a way they could do this without making it awkward. “Maybe we could- maybe like if we just jerked each other off? We could watch some porn, just pretend we’re doing it to ourselves?” He rubbed his palms against his jean thighs and looked at his computer.

“Uh, y-yeah. I guess we could do that.” Isaac nods shortly. Stiles stood up from where he was sat on his bed and dragged his computer chair and the spare chair he kept close for Scott in front of his desk, sitting in his chair and gesturing to the other for Isaac. 

Isaac sat down, shifting as his arm brushed against Stiles’s. Stiles opened his laptop and typed in the URL for his favorite porn site. 

“So what are you in the mood for,” Stiles asks, nervously tapping his fingers against the keyboard of his laptop without actually pressing any of them. “Straight or gay?”

“Uhh… What would be the least weird?” Isaac looked at the screen, trying not to stare at the graphic thumbnails.

Stiles stared at him critically. “I don’t think anything is going to make this not weird.”

Isaac averted his eyes to a water stain on Stiles’s desk. “Straight I guess. Straight’s fine” His cheeks and neck had gone a blotchy red and his shoulders were hunched up.

Stiles nodded quickly and clicked on the “Popular Now” link, and began scrolling through video after video, flush rising up his neck as his body reacted to the graphic images on the screen. He glanced at Isaac out of the corner of his eye, wondering if he was affected as well. 

Isaac’s hands were on his thighs, gripping tight and there did appear to be a slight bulge in his jeans. “That one looks good,” he rasped, pointing at the laptop with his chin.

“Which one,” Stiles asked, hovering his mouse over several videos. Isaac pointed at the screen to a thumbnail titled ‘HUNG BIG COCK STUD FUCKS SLUTTY SORORITY BLONDE’. He grimaced at the title, really at the way all porn vids were titled. He clicked the link and the video opened. “We should, um, whip ‘em out I guess?”

Isaac wrinkled his nose and curled his lip slightly, “Yeah, I guess.” He unzipped his jeans, aware of the click of every tooth on the zipper of Stiles’s. He pulled his dick out, shivering at the cool air of the room on his heated flesh.

“So I’ll just put my hand on yours, and you mine, and we go from there?” Stiles said as he grabbed a bottle of lube from his desk drawer and squirted a bit out on his left hand before sliding the bottle across the desk to Isaac.

Isaac squeezed some on to his palm as well, and as Stiles pressed play on the video, both boys reached over to grasp the other’s dick in their palm. 

“Uh-uh-uh fuck me harder! Oh my god, I’m gonna cum!” The blonde “sorority girl” in the video screeched less than a minute after the “hung stud” stuck his dick in her clumsily. Despite the obvious fakeness on the part of both actors, it was working for both boys. Their soft, humid panting and the slick slide of skin on lubricated skin. 

Stiles wondered how long this was going to go on. Admittedly, he was getting close, the awkward tension in the room somehow working for him, but after he came would they be able to ignore the strangeness of the situation as he was left to finish Isaac off? 

He heard Isaac gasp as the camera panned up to the male actor’s face and Stiles turned his focus back to the video before nearly laughing aloud. He looked almost exactly like Scott, a near perfect carbon copy, only missing his uneven jaw line. 

Isaac’s dick twitched in his palm, and Stiles had to resist glancing at him, but he couldn’t stop himself from wondering if it was the Scott doppelganger making him react. He figured he may as well help Isaac along, as once his orgasm overtook him he wouldn't be very useful, and his feeding depended on Isaac’s orgasm, not his own. 

He began to twist his wrist on each stroke and smooth his fingers over the head, resulting in an almost instantaneous reaction from Isaac, as his hips twitched and a groan emanated from his chest. 

On screen, the Scottelganger speeds up his thrust, and Stiles and Isaac instinctively mimicked the change, ragged gasps leaving their mouths sporadically. Moans left three mouths near simultaneously, as the actor on screen came inside the actress, Isaac juddered and pulsed in his palm, and mere moments later Stiles’s own orgasm hit him, thrusting into Isaac’s hand to counteract the loss in speed and pressure as Isaac was distracted by his own. 

The video stopped playing and the screen was filled with shots of recommended videos. Isaac and Stiles both sat in silence, pants undone and spent dicks out, as each other’s sperm cooled on their hands. 

Isaac spoke first, “W-well, I’m gonna go. I guess… well I’ll see you later.” He scrambled out of the room with the speed and grace only a werewolf could manage, and Stiles figured he must have tucked himself into his pants and wiped his hands off at some point, hoping he wouldn’t run out of the Stilinski house with his dick flopping about.

Isaac’s abrupt departure did surprise Stiles out of his own stillness, and he wiped the jizz off his hand onto his t-shirt before carefully removing it, balling it up, and tossing it in the hamper.

He pulled out his phone and texted Scott ‘I just found a guy in a porno who looks JUST like you!’ quickly following it with ‘Also is something going on between you and Isaac?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really kinda fun to write, hopefully I conveyed just how awkward the situation was for the two of them.


	7. Make Up Magic Spells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She wasn’t scared. She smirked, before pouting slightly, eyes going big and soft, “Oh Bruce, you know you’ve always driven me absolutely batty,” she crooned, as her hand drew down his stomach, nearing closer to delicate regions and driving him to distraction for just a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone actually reading, sorry this chapter took so long. School started and work got really busy. Also, I've never seen a batman movie all the way through, so writing this included googling some weird things, including the weirdest, which was "how do you have sex in a catsuit." Anyways, enjoy. 😊

It was dark. The city surrounded him, towering buildings oppressive as he wandered through another dark alley. The trash strewn along the ground reflected the filth, the grime that coated his city. Dirt and crime infected it, and he was the only one with the means and will to clean it up.

The silhouette of a slinky figure drew his eye, at the end of the alleyway. A dead end. He’d have no choice but to meet it. Black leather shone dully under the weak light, up stiletto shoes, long legs to full hips and a trim waist. His eyes tried to skim over full cleavage, exposed by the low cut of the jumpsuit. Red lips and lined eyes, she looked at him under heavy lids, sultry and sleepy, the definition of bedroom.

“Well,” she drawled, her voice husky and rough, “look who’s wandered outside of his little cave. It’s lovely to see you Bruce.”

He grunted in response, weighing his options. Did he risk engaging her, or risk her ridicule if he turned around? With an internal sigh he met her eyes. 

“Selina. You always were so comfortable with indecency.” He said, eyes glancing meaningfully to empty liquor bottles and needles gathered in the corner. 

She threw her head back and laughed heartily, slithering around him, forcing him to turn with her, unwilling to turn his back on her. She achieved what seemed to be her end goal, as his back faced the wall, his only exit would be past, or through her. She assessed him coolly, and he resisted the urge to flush under her gaze, no, in this form he was untouchable. She could not affect him. 

Between the choice of offense or defense Selina always chose to attack, and his fight or flight instincts had long devolved to purely fight. Any meeting was bound to be explosive. With no warning she pounced, his own reflexes just quick enough to reorient them mid leap, ending with him caging her in against the rough brick wall. 

She wasn’t scared. She smirked, before pouting slightly, eyes going big and soft, “Oh Bruce, you know you’ve always driven me absolutely  _ batty _ ,” she crooned, as her hand drew down his stomach, nearing closer to delicate regions and driving him to distraction for just a moment.

A moment was all it took as she pushed and reversed their positions, once again his back was against the wall, though this time he could feel the heat radiating from her body. All that leather trapped in the warmth, even on a cold night like this. 

He cursed himself even as it was happening, he always held a weakness when it came to her, and as his gaze was once again drawn to the dip in her jumpsuit, to the creamy skin revealed by it. She looked down to see where his eyes had landed, purposely pushing her arms slightly together, making the cleavage there practically obscene. “Oh boy, did someone get distracted? Oops, maybe I should have covered up more.” She purred, her voice coy and lips curled.

Her left hand took a hold of the zipper, playing with it, teasing with drawing it up, before settling it at an even lower spot than it was before, much further and it would be only zipped up to her navel. He tore his eyes from her chest as she placed her other hand on his own chest. 

She was looking at his lips, one of the only features of his exposed, maybe it should be the obvious place to look, but he couldn’t help but see longing. She drew in a soft breath and leaned slightly closer as he gave in, wrapping arms around her lithe form and drawing her to him, their lips meeting. 

It turned dirty almost immediately. He turned them once again, this time drawing her leg up as she leaned against the wall, holding her body as close to his as she could. As usual, and how pathetic was his control for the words usual to apply, Selina was impatient, hands pawing at his fly and groping at the growing hardness there. He growled at her forwardness, taking liberties of his own and grasping her breast in his hand, easily exposing it. 

“Fuck,” he grunted, as nimble fingers found the button and undid it. 

“Good idea, Brucie. Of course I’ll need you to unzip me,” she panted into his mouth, lipstick smeared slightly. 

He let go of her breast regretfully, before looping a finger in the o-ring of the zipper and slowly pulling it down, exposing her torso and beyond. It had an ingenious design only someone as flexible as her could utilize, as the zipper ended at her back having gone completely underneath her, practically splitting her jumpsuit in half. 

He quirked an eyebrow at her surprisingly modest black panties, though it was hidden beneath his mask. His hand splayed over her stomach, dipping gently under the band of her underwear before smoothing back up to her breasts, now fully uncovered, to tease at a nipple. 

“Okay, enough foreplay, just fuck me,” she said, impatient, as she unzipped him and eased his cock out into the open air. 

He had to roll his eyes at that, but followed instructions anyways. He hiked her leg up higher, supported in his one arm, while his other hand tore the fabric covering her, the rip drawing a sharp ‘hey!’ from her lips, cut off as he thrust into her in a smooth motion. 

She had always liked things quick and dirty, this would be no different. The hand holding the scrap of fabric that had once been her panties threw them on the ground, and fingers went immediately to her clit, gentle for all the roughness of their coupling, he rubbed his fingers in small circles over the bud. 

She arched into him, always so sensitive, and used what little purchase her other foot had on the ground to bounce and thrust on him, hands resting one on his chest, the other pinching her own nipple. The soft o of her mouth drew him in to a messy kiss, covering their grunts and moans, aware that they were technically in public. 

A particularly deep stroke led him closer to the edge, and eager to finish and move on from this self destructive action he let go of her leg and grabbed her ass to pull her up even closer to him, even deeper into her. 

“Ohhh,” he let out, unable to restrain himself. She moved her head to rest in the crook of his neck, panting wetly, but not as much as the wetness he could feel dripping around his cock, smearing on the front of his pants and her legs. God she must be close, he certainly was. 

His hand sped it’s ministrations over her clit, growing slightly rougher in his urgency when she began to suck a mark onto the underside of his jaw.

“Oh fuck I’m close, c’mon just a little bit more! Ahh fuck come on!” She cried, muffled against his skin as his movements took on a jerky quality and the hand on her clit flew to match his pace. 

He let out a tight “fuck” as he spilled over the edge, and into her with a few more rough thrusts, before spasming with over-sensitivity as she took on a vice grip around his cock, letting out a high pitched whine into his throat. 

They breathed heavily, so loud in the silence of the alley, waiting for their hearts to stop pounding and blood to stop rushing. 

She recovered first, she always had. She pulled his hand off her leg so she could stand straight again, he had to brace himself against the wall without her support, and showed off the flexibility she was so known for as she twisted to zip her jumpsuit back up. 

He grinned, “That’s got to be uncomfortable commando.” She shrugged as she wiped around her lips to remove the smeared lipstick.

“Eh, I’ll live,” she said, “I’ll see you around baby.” She winked at him, and strutted down the alleyway, hips swinging. He chuckled to himself, before looking down and hastily tucking himself back into his pants. His hands checked his pockets compulsively and damn it. She had taken his keys. He leaned his head against the grimy wall and closed his eyes, committing this moment to memory, to learn his lesson before the next time he ran into her. 

  
  


“Erica, you can come back now,” he shouted down the alleyway. The she-wolf skipped back down to him, a stark contrast to her pretend swagger. 

“That was awesome, batman! So hot!” Stiles grinned back at her, it was pretty damn hot.

“Did you have to actually take my car keys though?” 

She twirled them around her finger before holding them in front of him and allowing him to grab them. “What can I say, any role needs commitment.”

Erica looped her arm into his and they walked down the alleyway to where his jeep was parked by the curb. “Thanks for this catwoman, and thanks for making it fun.” She smiled at him and patted his hand.

“Enough with the sappy stuff, take me home to my man.”

“Wait, wait but first just let me,” Stiles grew serious, tightening his jaw, “If I stay, there can be no party. I must be out there in the night, staying vigilant. Wherever a party needs to be saved, I'm there. Wherever there are masks, wherever there's tomfoolery and joy, I'm there. But sometimes I'm not cause I'm out in the night, staying vigilant. Watching. Lurking. Running. Jumping. Hurtling. Sleeping. No, I can't sleep. You sleep. I'm awake. I don't sleep. I don't blink. Am I bird? No. I'm a bat. I am Batman. Or am I? Yes, I am Batman.”


End file.
